


Mom Makes A Move

by brooke_s



Series: Family Funk [1]
Category: family - Fandom
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Happy, Incest, Mommy Issues, No Sex, Showers, wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooke_s/pseuds/brooke_s





	Mom Makes A Move

Part One - Bursting For It.

"Sorry mom, but I'm bursting." Jack said. 

He opened the bathroom door and walked straight in. Striding over to the toilet he pulled down his pj bottoms and fisted his cock. He projected a stream of piss into the toilet bowl, holding his cock and writing his name in the water.

His mom, Ginny, had just gotten into the shower. She was all sweaty from working in the garden. She desperately needed to get clean. 

"You know we really need to get an extra bathroom built or something." She said loudly. She had to shout over the splashing of the water. The glass was all steamy so she was not overly owrried about Jack seeing her in the shower, but still it annoyed her. 

"Oh come on mom, why spend the money? I've been seeing you naked my whole life. Better to spend it on a vacation for you or something. You do need a break."

"You're a very sweet son, Jack." Smiled his mom. She picked up the soap and turned around so that the water was splashing on her back. She wiggled her arse under the spray. "I could do with a vacation. It's been years. Dad needs one too!" She was watching Jack piss with a detatched feeling. He could piss for ages. Her eyes watched the golden stream through the slightly fogged glass of the shower. She looked at Jack's cock. Jesus he was big! His dad was rather small, so he must have gotten his girth from her side of the family. She remembered how big her dad's cock had been. Now there had been a particularly fantastic slad of cockmeat. She coughed to herself and rubbed the bar of soap over her stomach and up to her tits. Her nipples were standing up hard at the thought of such big cocks. Her son had such a firm ass too. He worked out with a run every day, and swam probably five nights a week. He was handsome too.

To her disappointment, Jack finished pissing. He jacked his cock a couple of times to shake off the droplets and pulled up his pants. He washed his hands in the sink. Ginny realised that she ahd been rubbing the soap on her erect nipples. They were even bigger and harder now. She did not have the biggest breasts, but her nipples could really stand out. She knew it was because her husband, John, liked to suck them when they had sex. He also liked to put nipple clamps on them. She had fake nipple rings that she wore some times too. Ginny loved having her nipples sucked and played with. A brief fantasy of two guys sucking them fled through hher mind. She turned and buried her boobs in the spray. The rodding of the water was almost too much to bear. She could not allow Jack to see how excited they were. 

"Where would you go?" Asked Jack. She could see him in the reflection of the pipes. He was drying his hands on a towel and looking towards the shower. She wished she could work out the look on his face, but the reflection was far from perfect.

"I don't know. Somewhere sunny?" Replied Ginny. She rubbed the soap over her thighs, getting them nice and clean. "Somewhere I could wear a bikini."

"Or not wear a bikini?" She heard Jack laugh. "You could get an all over tan mom!" 

Ginny shivered. She knew that her son was looking at her body now. There were no two ways about it - his eyes were looking at her back and bottom. She shivered at the thought. She was also slightly ashamed at being so pale these days. When she had gotten married she had a lovely tan. Now she barely got to see the sun. Her hands idly kept soaping, reaching for her traitorous nipples again. She pulled them down but not before the tight little nubbins were erect once more.

"Oh I'm too old for that Jack." Ginny replied. "Nobody wants to see old people frolicing around the beach naked. That's for young sexy things like your girlfriends." 

"You're kidding, right, mom? You have a great body. Sure it's not the body of a twentysomething, but you have lovely skin and a nice big... You have nice body features."

He had been about to say "ass". She knew he had been about to say "ass". He was looking at her rear right now. She could almost feel his eyes on it. God! How bad was that? Her own son standing there looking at her bottom while she showered. Ginny wanted to cover it up. She bought her hands around and used the soap on it. 

"Thank you Jack. Every woman needs a little compliment now and then."

"Sorry mom. I probably shouldn't have said those things. It's kinda embarrasing isn't it?"

"Not really." Ginny replied, feeling very embarrased but also enjoying the attention. How often did a woman of her age get attention from a young man of his? Sure, he was her son but she did not mind so much. Especially considering the past. She thought again of the thickness of his cock and she swallowed. "Every woman likes to be complimented. Even if it is by her own son. I wish I got more compliments these days. Seems like everyone views giving a compliment as a bad thing. Like they're going to get pulled up for sexual demeanors."

Jack paused a second and then spoke. "I always like to give compliments where they're due. I say it as I see it!"

She could not help but laugh. "So I should take it that I have lovely skin and a big big ass?"

"Not big big mom! Okay, it is kinda big but it's so firm."

She shuddered at those words. Now she was playing him for compliments. She had always played men for compliments when she had been younger. She loved to get them. In fact some people had complimented her so much she had ended up doing a lot of things she shouldn't have. "Like getting compliments on my body from my own son. Like standing under the shower all soapy and wet with my son staring at my naked, buddly rear." She thought to herself.

She shifted her stance so that her ass stuck out a little bit. Her eyes went to Jack's reflection in the tiles. He was still looking. She grinned and bent forwards to soap down the backs of her thighs. If he was going to look then let him have a little bit of a show. 

"That's so in right now isn't it?"

"Yeah, Kim K and Iskra L brought it back mom. Men like a little bit of booty now."

Your father certainly does, she thought.

"And Megan T." She laughed and sang. "It's all about the ass, the ass, no trouble..."

"All about the ass, the ass!" Jack sang too.

Ginny could not help it. That was one of those songs that got stuck in your head - an earworm they called them. It came with a dance that was so hot that the music channels had put it in the late night slot. Everyone still saw it anyway because it was on Y Froob. Ridiculously hot with a lot of booty shaking. Ginny had learned to shake her ass to Britney songs back in the late 90s. She had loved those songs, the short skirts, the tight shirts, the dancing. She felt herself give a little dance as she sang, soaping her breasts again. She stepped further under the shower, allowing it to washing over her head. Her hair was soaked, the naturual curls of her dark hair clinging to her skin. She and Jack were singing like they had been singing for years. It was wonderful. Sure, she knew she was naked and in the shower and he was standing there watching. Was he enjoying the view, or had her turned away, or washe watching detatched? She had to find out. Turning quickly she placed a hand against the glass to steady herself. Sure enough Jack was watching her dance, his eyes large, his pupils dilated. He was not that far away, just a couple of feet the other side of the glass. The glass was slightly steamed, with drops of water running down it. 

Jack's eyes got wide when he realised she had turned, and he looked away. Ginny laughed out loud. She felt like one of those dancers in a booth in some nineties music video. She kept singing at the top of her voice. Jack sheepishly kept joining in. He was looking away now. Ginny snook a look down his body. He had a nice firm chest from his swimming. He had lovely firm shoulders. The front of his pants was tented out by the firm thick cock within them. She should have been upset and disgusted, maybe humiliated. Ginny should have ordered him out of the bathroom. Been mad with him for days. Instead she was... what? Complimented? Excited? 

So she kept dancing. What the hell?

Sure enough, after a little while, Jack's eyes flicked back to her body. She only had smallish breasts - C cup bras - but she knew they were high and firm. And currently soapy with her big nipples standing out. Jack's eyes had found them. She grinned as he swallowed. That fantasy of two men sucking her breasts... "Oh dear God no, Ginny, stop it!" She told herself firmly. "You need to get out of this situation. You can't be in the shower singing naughty songs and dancing in front of your son. Sure he's a handsome young man but you need to stop it now."

She allowed herself to enjoy it for just one more minute. Her heart was pounding, and her body flushed with the heat from the shower. She soaped down her stomach and over her thighs, swaying to their singing, as he watched. She Lifted her arms under the spray, swaying her hips as she did, going to finish on that epic turn they did in the video. Turned and arched her back, pushing the subject of the song out at her son. Throwing her head back so her wet curls hung down her back. Crushing that final note.

Jack clapped.

Ginny moaned low. "Oh goodness." She laughed. "I don't know what got into me there!"

"You... you can't beat the music mom!" Jack said. His voice was a little husky. 

"Yeah, that's a great track!" She said. She turned off the shower. The water faded then stopped. Breathing deep she closed her eyes and tossed her hand, running her hands through it to squeeze out the water. 

"Right mom. I should probably be going." Said Jack. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh wait!" She said, not quite wanting him to leave yet. Sure he was her son, but she had enjoyed the attention. She kinda felt bad for him. She knew he would have a crushing erection still and it was her fault he had it. She hated leaving guys like that. It was a very cruel thing to do. The last thing she wanted to do was to leave him with a sense of embarrasment about this whole thing. She had to say something - one of those speeches about not being afraid of the human body. "Can you pass me a towel please?"

"Sure mom." Jack reached for the towel. Ginny opened the door to the shower and stepped out. She was maybe a foot from him now as he handed her the towel. She was buck naked, her skin wet from the shower, her feet warm in the soft curls of the rug. 

Ginny wished they had a bigger bathroom. It was uncomfortable being this close to him with her body flushed with excitement. His oo obviously. He was holding the towel in such a way that it would cover his erection. She took the towel from him and turned toward the mirror to give him some privacy. Plus she knew that if they were facing one anotehr her eyes would sneak down from just one more look at the tent in his pants.

That would not do.

At all.

Even if it was a lovely thick cock he had.

"Now Jack, I've noticed you're a bit embarrased." She said as she dried herself off. "You know there's nothing wrong with enjoying the human body."

"I know mom." He said sheepsihly. He was edging toward the door as they talked.

"I'm your mother but I am still a woman and I still have everything a woman has."

"You do, mom, you do." Jack replied. He had stopped moving now. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she dried her breasts. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were looking away from her. She did not want him looking away. 

"Look at me, Jack." She said, turning to face him again. She was mostly dry now. "I'm a woman just like any other. I have boobs. I have thighs. I have a stomach and a nose..." She grinned at him. He was looking at her again now, his eyes following her words. "I have a pussy patch and knees." His eyes went down. She felt slightly embarrased she had not had the chance to shave. Her normally neat landing strip was a little fuzzy around the sides. Still, beggars couldn't be choosers. She turned around. "I have a back, and an ass." She laughed, shaking it for him. "It's all about the ass, that ass..."

Jack laughed too. She felt the tension lift. "So just because I'm your mother doesn't mean that you shouldn't enjoy looking at me. If you do enjoy looking at me that is!" She turned to face him and grabbed his hands. She looked into his eyes. "So don't worry. You're just fine. It's all totally normal."

"Yeah, totally normal." Jack replied.

Totally normal, said her brain. Totally normal for a mother to be standing not a foot from her son, totally naked, holding his hands. Totally naked for him to be hard over her naked glowing body. At the thought of the word "hard" her eyes dipped down. She could not help herself. Oh yes, he was still hard alright. The hardness in his pants closed the distance between the to a couple of inches. She was amazed again at how thick that tent was. She wondered how much of it was material and how much was cock. She licked her lips at that thought.

Wait, no, said her brain. You should not have done that!

She looked up at him again, her face hot with blushes.

He was blushing too. "And you do have a nice ass mom. And nice boobs." He venured. His eyes went down to her boobs. "I can't believe your nipples are so big! I've never seen any nipples that big before!"

She laughed, hoping the sound would lower the tension in the room.

It didn't.

The reference to her nipples almost seemed too far. "Yours are pretty big too you know. For a guy." She grinned, freeing her hand to tweak one of them.

"Too far!" Her mind screamed.

The nipple was hard under her fingers. She pulled it and stuck out her tongue at him.

And gasped as he reached his own free hand up to pull her nipple. He tweaked at it hard. She felt it harden even more under his fingers. She pulled her hand away from his nipple and slapped his hand. He pulled it back, embarrased. 

"Jack!" She said, feeling passion flow through her. Her voice was angry. Her body was saying "more!"

"Sorry mom." He flushed and pulled away. "I didn't mean to..."

She sighed. "I started it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tweaked your nipple."

"Yeah but you have breasts and I just have nipples." He said, hanging his head. He looked so confused. She felt so bad.

"You have damn nice nipples." She said. "I bet some girl would love to get her mouth on those!"

"What do you mean, mom?"

"Ohhhh... you probably only see porn where men suck women's nipples. They're probably really rough about it too. They probably do it for like ten seconds and then 'fuck da bitch'!" Ginny said, faking her best gangsta accent. "Well there are plenty of women out there who like sucking mens nipples. A lot of women' porn contains that. You should check some of it out. It would help you be a better lover to one of your girlfriends. "

"Actually I have seen a woman suck nipples. Only in girl-girl stuff though."

"Is that the stuff made for men or the stuff made for women?" Ginny asked curiously. What kind of porn did her son watch? It was important he was at least using it to pick up some tips for when he had girlfriends. 

"Erm... the stuff where they're really nice to one another." Said Jack. "I don't like the rough stuff."

Ginny sighed. She liked the rough stuff, and some lesbian porn was really rough. There had been this one flick where a Britney type had been dominating a Swift type. That video had played on her PC late night sessions at least ten times. Fucking hot!

"Well, you should watch the rough stuff too. Who knows what your future wife will be into? You can play all sorts of games as long as both people consent." She was dry now. She handed the towel back to Jack. "Hang that over the radiator will you?"

He hung it up neatly. She could not help but allow her eyes to work over his back and down to his ass. It looked nice and firm in those pants. She wanted this. She wanted to see him naked at least. Turn about would be fair play. "See, it's all about consent. As long as both parties are adults and both are happy with what is happening there can't be anything wrong with it. For example, we're both here in the bathroom. I'm your mom. You're my son. I'm totally naked in front of you. You've been checking me out and telling me how much you like my body."

"Do I ever mom!" Jack said, smiling as he turned back. He folded his arms across his muscular chest and eyed her up and down. He seemed embarrased still but not as much as before. Like he was gathering confidence. "You have a lovely body."

"Thankyou. And I can take that as a compliment because I am totally cool with you being nice to me. We're both adults. I consent to that."

He smiled. He had such a handsome face. Reminded her so much of her father.

"And I can tell you that you have a great body too. Great muscles, lovely shoulders. Are you okay with that? Do you consent?"

"I'm totally fine with that mom. Thankyou. I work out, but nobody is ever really nice to me about my body. I kinda feel a little podgy compared to those guys in the muscle magazines."

Ginny tutted. "No woman wants those guys in the muscle magazines. Sure you have a bit of a tummy but women like that. You do know that a lot of those guys are asexual, right? They just love their own bodies. They don't have relationships because they're too focussed on themselves and who wants that? No girl I know of. So it's all cool. You like my body and I like yours. Nothing wrong there and nothing strange. We're both adults and we both consent.

"Now, " She said, her voice shaking. "Take off your pants."

"What!"? Said Jack. "No way!" 

He made a move towards the door, but she was closer. She put her hand on it. "Come on Jack. I've let you see me naked for ages now. It must be what... half an hour since you walked in the bathroom? You haven't taken your eyes of me since. We've talked about all kinds of stuff. You've seen me dance, naked! The least you can do for me is to let me see you naked for a couple of minutes." She was feeling bold now. An old anger was in her. In the past she had never let a guy see her naked until he was naked first. "Unless you don't consent, in which case we can just change everything. You can never see me naked again."

Sure, it was all consensual but she was not above a little blackmail. He needed a push to get him to loosen up and join in the game was all. He needed to know that she wanted to see him naked. Quite desperately. If she saw him naked they could go back to being even, being normal, and it would all be just fine. "Please Jack?" She asked, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. "Otherwise it'll be weird from now on. You'll have seen me naked and I won't have seen you. It'll damage our mother-son relationship. If we can be naked around each other and it all be totally cool then it will be fine. If only you have seen me naked I'll be really embarrased. Plus... well... I'll be trying to sneak peeks at you when you're getting changed or whatever. To get even!"

Jack laughed at this. The tension seemed to drop out of him. "Okay, okay mom. It's all consensual right. You do want to see me naked?"

"I do."

"Then I consent." He said. With a little shake in his hands he grabbed the tops of his pyjama bottoms and pushed them down over his hips. He had to pull them out to get them over his standing rod - which had now fallen to half hard - but he dropped them to the floor and kicked them off.

Having her son standing in front of her naked like this made Ginny's heart pound. She swallowed. She tried really hard to keep her eyes to his face and chest, to keep her gaze from dropping. She did not succeed. His cock was just as thick as she had thought. Thick, with a nice vein running along the top of it, and two smallish balls pulled up tight to the shaft. His cock was swaying back to full hardness again as she watched. It was not overly long - probably seven inches or so - but it had a widely flared head with the foreskin pulled tight against it. Oh my goodness, she'd forgotten about his phimosis. His foreskin had never pulled back from his head, leaving the erection with tight shiny skin all along it. It looked delicious. It looked so like... 

She licked her lips despite herself. The memory of a dick so similar to that slipping between her lips. The memory of her working it until it exploded into her throat. The memory of the sight of it getting hard again so soon afterwards... She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. It was so difficult to just stand here and look at it...

She had been staring too long. She looked up at her son's face, feeling her skin flare in embarrasement. He had a strange look to him, part worry and part... excitement? Yes, it looked like he was excited. 

"Well. There you go mom. I'm all naked now too!"

Ginny swallowed hard. "You are. And consenting?"

"Why not? It's not as weird as I thought it would be!" He said boldly. "I like being naked with you. Feels natural."

It felt fucking weird. "Sure does. Nothing wrong with a mother and her son being naked together. Perfectly natural. Thankyou for joining with me. Makes me feel so much less weird."

Totally fucking weird. Totally weird she was enjoying this. Totally weird she found her son so hot!

"You like me naked don't you mom? You like my dick don't you?" He asked, innocently.

"Oh yeah!" She replied. She was breathing shallow, swallowing hard, trying to hold herself together. Her head was spinning. She looked down at his flagpole again as he said that word. His dick looked so... "delicious." She whispered, not realising the word was coming until it was gone. She immediately felt regret. That was not the sort of thing she should have been saying about her own son. He looked a little shocked. She turned away and picked up a brush, starting to work it through her hair, pretending it had not happened. Her son was still standing and watching her. She was still naked. He was still hard.

"Thankyou mom." Said Jack. "I mean that. I'm glad that you like my cock. I'm always told that it's nice but I do wonder sometimes. I think girls lie because they're being nice. You're my mom."

"It just slipped out, but I did mean it." Ginny replied. "It does look tasty."

"Girls always tell me that it fills them up and stretches them quite a bit." Replied Jack.

"I bet!" Ginny said, feeling her own cunt twinge at the thought. She'd only had her husband's cock up there in too many years. He was quite long but a normal thickness. Nothing could beat a nice thick dick up there. Something that stretched and pulled at her, making the skin around her clit so sensitive. "Women do like to be filled. Sure, length is good but width is far better. You have quite a bit of that. Can you even get your hand around it?"

"Just about." She watched in the mirror as he put his hand around it and give it a squeeze. His fingers wrapped the shaft but were only just about able to touch at the tips. She bet he could not fit his hand around the head. She had long fingers but knew they wouldn't be able to either. "I can just about do it mom."  
She watched him jack it a couple of times. His name seemed very appropriate about then! He'd been named after some famous pool player. She wondered if he was as good with his balls. That made her laugh. She desperately wanted that shaft in her own hands. To be pulling on it and perhaps giving it a good licking. She doubted it would fit into her mouth, but then when she was younger she used to take one very similar and swallow it right down. She stretched her jaw as she thought about that. Was he thicker or thinner? She had to know. She could still remember the dimensions of the big cock that had accompanied her from her eighteenth birthday through to when she had gotten married. God, her own daughter was almost that age now. She turned twenty next week. 

As to her son's cock... All she would need is a tape measure and a little bit of time. Could she trust herself to measure it? 

"Have you ever measured around it?" She asked her son casually.  
"Yep." He replied.  
"So...?"  
"Not telling you." He said cheekily, a grin on his face.  
"Oh come on! I'm your mother! You can tell me!"  
"Nope." He replied, folding his arms across his bare chest. "Not."  
"Do I have to find out for myself?" She asked, turning to face him.  
"I doubt you would." He said, cockily. "There's no chance."  
"I will do it if you don't tell me, Jack Carter."  
"I am not going to tell you." He said. "You have no need to know how thick my cock is."  
Ginny thought quickly. "I do. Bragging rights to the other moms. We talk about stuff all the time. How handsome each others' sons are. How handsome our sons are. Comparing notes about how you guys stack up. I could drop in to some of the others how thick you are. If I knew. They would want measurements otherwise they will think I'm lying." She bit her lip coquettishly and looked at him from under her lashes. "You wouldn't want to turn mommy into a liar would you?"  
"You don't have to lie. Just don't tell them."  
"NOT an option." She said aloud. Stepping forward she placed a hand on his chest. He felt so warm and lovely. "Now that I've seen it I'll have to brag. If I brag I'm going to want all of the facts at my disposal. I want to show them how proud I am of you and your girth."  
"So find out." Replied Jack firmly. "It's all consensual."  
Ginny could not believe she was about to do this. She was about to touch her son's cock for the first time. He was big and hard for her. She could tell that he did not mind one bit. She was stood close to him, maybe a foot between them, her hand on his chest. She was completely naked, dry now, fresh from the shower. She could smell the soap on her own skin and the slight sweat on his. He smelled good. She kicked herself for getting into this position. How could she back out now? If she did she would lose face. And it had been HER that had told HIM to get naked. She had taken it to this level. She had caused this whole situation by allowing him to stay in the bathroom in the first place. Maybe she had wanted it to happen all along.

Maybe Jack had wanted it too.

The thought of her son wanting her to touch his big thick cock was just too much. Her body was buzzing with excitement and shame. 

She grasped it like she was picking up a pan by the handle. Her thumb faced along the shaft, pressing into his skin slightly. Her fingers were wrapped around it, the tips just about touching. Her little finger wrapped around the base of his bulging head. She felt the warmth and hardness in her hand. "God, you're like steel!" She said, her eyes meeting his. "You could do some damage with this!"

Jack looked shocked. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes half closed, his skin flushed along his cheeks. He had in no way expected her to actually do it. She could tell. He had his fathers eyes. It was all very disconcerting. Like having her father's dick in her hand again and her husband's face before her. She squeezed the dickmeat tight, once, twice, three times. It felt so wrong. It felt so right. It felt so great. Sliding her hand back towards her she pulled on the oh-so-tight skin. His eyes rolled back. Ginny knew she had to stop. She knew if she started to jack on Jack's cock she'd not stop until he came. She loved it when guys came, the flood of semen jumping out of their dicks. She wondered how far he could spurt. She wanted to see him spurt. Yet she knew she couldn't be the one to do it. Touching his cock to measure it, because he'd dared her, was one thing. Actually giving him a hand job... that would be wrong. So wrong.

Yet they would both consent... and they were both adults.

"NO!" She told herself firmly. "You will NOT give your son a handjob. You will NOT start that all over again."

"Yet you loved it growing up." Said another voice - her younger voice.

Her younger voice was right. She had loved it. Loved taking on that big thick cock. She had stopped because she had gotten married and it had seemed like cheating. Until that moment she had been in total worship of her dad's big cock. Now she loved her son's.

Oh it was so wrong.

She took her hand off. 

"Oh, but mom!" He said low. "I thought..."

"I... I can't. I'm your MOTHER!" She whispered back.  
"  
He looked sad. She hated it when Jack looked sad. When any of her kids did.

"But... but... I'm an adult and I consent!"

"You're also my SON!" She said, the fact shocking her as it tripped from her lips. "I'm not sure that consent is enough to justify incest."

"Oh God. You hate me now don't you?" He said.

"NO! Oh, no, darling!" She said, slipping back into mother mode. "I don't hate you. I love you. I love that your cock is so big and so thick. Thankyou for letting me see it and touch it." She smiled.

"And thankyou for letting me see you naked mom." He said with a sigh, checking her out once more. "I've really enjoyed it."

"I could tell!" She laughed. "Now, you should probably go do something about it. I doubt you'll be able to get any clothes on until it's gone down a bit." She felt so dirty enciting her son to go and beat off his dick. And who would he be thinking about while he was doing it? Her probably. The thought made her stomach clench. Maybe she should just... 

Jack laughed and looked down at himself sadly. "Yeah. I don't want Donna getting home and finding her brother naked with an erection. That would be bad."

"Yeah, " Thought Ginny. "I'm sure your sister would not enjoy your big, hard cock any more than I do." She knew what her daughter was like. She heard everything through the other mothers. Not that she minded - she was proud that her youngest had so much body confidence. She consoled herself that this whole experience should help Jack with his body issues too. 

As Jack left the bathroom, still naked, she checked out his nice firm ass. Damn, the guy had such a great body. She loved it. It was good that she could appreciate it, even if she wouldn't do anything about it.


End file.
